Close To Me
by Blueberry Night
Summary: En ese momento, y casi sin darse cuenta, comenzó a escucharse Close To Me, la favorita de ambos, tal vez la única cosa que tenían en común. AU Thorki


**Hola de nuevo! :D aqui les traigo otro fic Thorki, aunque en un principio no tenía pensado hacerlo asi... pero mi fangirl me ganó y termino siendo lo que es.**

**Antes de que empiecen a leer quiero aclarar algunas cosas: 1) La idea de este fic surgió de una serie de palabras que me dio mi amiga (una técnica que tenemos para momentos de crisis, decimo palabras totalmente al azar, y tenemos que armar algo con ellas), en este caso son "latín", "canción", "a veces", "banana" e "invierno", armé la historia en el orden de las palabras, y sabrán perdonarme el como meti "banana", la verdad no se me ocurrió nada más... ._. 2) Las frases en latín son totalmente random, las saqué de algunos cuentos de Edgar Allan Poe, la primera significa "fácil descenso al Averno" y la segunda no me acuerdo (porque no lo anoté, perdonen ;_; ) 3) El nombre del fic es la canción de The Cure, en un principio no iba a ser songfic, pero como estaba escuchándola mientras escribía, no lo pude evitar. 4) Ahora conseguí una compu con word! por lo que este fic está bien limpito con respecto a ortografía y esas cosas :DD**

**En fin, no estoy muy segura de cómo me quedó, así que es este momento mas que nada, les agradecería realmente que me digan lo que opinan al respecto, si me va el hacer fluffy y cursi, o si mejor mando todo eso a la mierda.**

**Ahora sí, espero que lo disfruten, va dedicado a todos lo que me pidieron que Loki deje de sufrir en mis fics xD**

* * *

Tenía la espalda apoyada contra la cabecera de la cama. La diferencia de temperatura, la de su piel y de la madera lo hacían estremecerse por lo que se tapaba con la mantas.

Su voz se hacía escuchar por encima de la música que sonaba en el reproductor.

-_Facilis descensus Averni_ –decía Loki, leyendo el libro en latín que sostenía entre sus manos.

-Me encanta tu voz –le dijo Thor recostado a su lado, sin dejar de mirarlo, embelesado.

Había una gran diferencia entre ambos: Thor era enorme, musculoso, rubio y bronceado. Parecía la reencarnación de algún dios guerrero; en cambio, Loki era más delgado, esbelto, el cabello negro y su piel nívea. Total y absolutamente opuesto a Thor, nadie entendía cómo es que se llevaban tan bien.

Loki lo miró de reojo, ofendido por la interrupción, aunque el leve sonrojo denotaba todo lo contrario.

-_Nil sapientiae odiosus acumine nimio…_ -continuó como si nada. Eso hizo a Thor soltar una leve risita.

Thor lo miraba leer, nunca se había sentido tan atraído por alguien. Su voz le endulzaba los oídos, dejándolo en una especie de letargo, su piel lucía tan suave que invitaba a acariciarla. El rubio no se negó ese gusto y alzó su mano hasta acariciar su mejilla.

Loki, por su parte, se dio cuenta que sería inútil seguirle leyendo dando claras señales de no estar prestándole atención. Suspiró al cerrar el libro y se giró un poco para dejarlo sobre la mesita de noche y apagar la lámpara. Luego volteó y se acostó junto a Thor, quedando ambos de frente.

La música seguía sonando.

Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro durante un largo rato. Era ya entrada la madrugada. La única luz provenía de la luna, que atravesaba la ventana llena de nieve acumulada.

A Loki se le dibujó una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

-¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó Thor con curiosidad.

-En que a veces, cuando veo tu cabello, me recuerda a un racimo de bananas –y empezó a reír casi a carcajadas por su ocurrencia, contagiando a Thor.

En ese momento, y casi sin darse cuenta, comenzó a sonar la canción Close To Me, la favorita de ambos, tal vez la única cosa que tenían en común.

Sus risas se fueron apaciguando hasta quedar solo en una sonrisa.

Loki se cubrió mejor con las mantas y se acercó más al cuerpo de Thor. En los días de invierno Loki siempre necesitaba el calor de la piel de Thor, él era como una brasa ambulante, no conocía el frio. Por eso no eran necesarios los pijamas al dormir, el calor de Thor era suficiente para ambos.

Volvieron a prenderse de la mirada del otro. El tiempo parecía detenerse y todo lo que no fuera el otro perecía insulso.

_I've waited hours for this_

_I've made myself so sick_

_I wish I'd stayed asleep today_

_I never thought this day would end_

_I never thought tonight could ever be_

_This close to me_

-Te quiero, Loki –dijo Thor, abrazándolo.

-Yo también te quiero –le respondió contra su pecho, cayendo bajo el efecto del sueño.

_But if I had your face_

_Then I could make it safe and clean_

_If only I was sure_

_That my head on the door_

_Was a dream_

* * *

**Bueeeeeeeeno... no se qué decir... espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen sus opiniones al respecto, son muy importantes para mi :D**

**Dentro de poco voy a estar subiendo un fic que escribí (hace un montón) de Sirius y James :D con lemon y todo (demasiado Thorki... ya tenía que variar!). Tengo varios fics sin terminar... demasiados, los cuales muchos solo les falta el final, si están interesados me apuro en terminarlos y subirlos :D**

**Sin nada más que agregar, queria dar las gracias a las personas que me dejaron un review! :D gracias, gracias, graciaas de corazón! :3**


End file.
